A variety of passenger seating systems for aircrafts have been proposed, including GB2326824 and EP1417113. These show “herringbone” arrangements of seat units. Due to the space limitations on an aircraft, there is a desire for each seat unit to take up a minimum amount of space, such that a higher number of seat units can be installed in a given floor area of an aircraft.
The seat units can be configured in a bed mode and a seat mode. The bed mode enables the passenger to lie in a recumbent position on a bed, while the seat mode enables the passenger to sit in a seated position on a seat. Some components that form the seat may also form the bed, and vice versa. There is also a desire to ensure that the bed is of a sufficient length to accommodate even a relatively tall person.
It has been appreciated by the inventors that there are disadvantages with the above arrangements and that improvements can be made.